


flames burning the embers of a tragical romance

by peterplusmj



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anne and Gilbert, Confessions, F/M, Fire, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining, Season 1 Flashbacks, Season/Series 03, Shirbert, Spoilers, Stubborn Anne Shirley, anne gets mad at gilbert yet again, post episode 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterplusmj/pseuds/peterplusmj
Summary: “Anne? You can’t go in there it’s dangerous!” he called out to her but it was of no avail, with one last cry of her name Gilbert watched as she disappeared into the burning schoolhouse, her hair flashing to match the roaring flames.-in which anne goes into the schoolhouse as it’s in flames- post s3 ep 7!!
Relationships: Billy Andrews & Anne Shirley, Diana Barry & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Winifred Rose, Shirbert - Relationship
Comments: 66
Kudos: 484





	1. running after you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grace ♡](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=grace+%E2%99%A1).

The entire writing club went home feeling as though they had achieved the world, and they had hadn’t they? They had stood up for what they believed in and the townsfolk supported their endeavor. It seemed the printing press would be safe and more importantly, they could discuss the important issues of their community, they would be heard.

Anne walked home alone from their little afterparty trying not to dwell on the way Gilbert had stared at her in those last few moments of their conversation under the stars. Once upon a time it would have been a romantical dream of hers, to have a quiet word with a boy under the light of the moon and the blanket of millions of stars overhead. But with one thought, one mention of Winifred, it forced her back into the reality that not everything was a fairytale. _Perhaps_ if she hadn’t mentioned Gilbert’s beautiful lover… she shook off the thought. Gilbert was taken, practically engaged in fact, to another woman. There was no _perhaps_ about it.

Anne tried not to think of her dearest Diana, her now ex-bosom friend who was most likely perched in her room, alone. She tried not to think about a time when Anne herself had been all alone, and how Diana had comforted her, and become her friend despite the fact that everyone at school hated her. She tried not to focus on the weight in her dress pocket of Diana’s half of their heart locket necklace which she couldn’t bare to leave on the floor of the barn. It hurt her to feel it bouncing against her side.

In fact, she tried to push every thought out of her mind, which was considerably hard since her mind never wanted to shut off. One of the side effects of her vivid imagination, though, she would never trade it away, her scope for the imagination was what made her unique, it was what made her Anne Shirley Cuthbert.

She didn’t need to distract herself for long though because she could suddenly hear yelling in the distance. It was in the direction of the schoolhouse which was strange because it was practically the middle of the night and there was no reason anyone should be out that way.

She bit her lip and only hesitated for a second before turning in the direction of the yelling, _surely Matthew and Marilla would understand her running to help if it sounded like someone was in danger?_ And it did sound like someone was in danger, the yelling only increased in volume as she drew closer to the building.

Her stomach dropped as she saw the orange-yellow glow of the flames, seemingly igniting the sky with flames, Anne immediately began to run towards the building. Flashbacks to when Ruby Gillis’ house burned flitted through her mind, but the memories only propelled her to run faster. She had left Diana’s father’s book on Scotland in the schoolhouse, she had been planning on asking Ms. Stacy some questions on it, there was simply no way she would let it be destroyed. It didn’t matter that she and Diana had broken their friendship, the book was far too valuable to be swallowed by the flames. She couldn’t lose a link to her heritage, to her parents. Besides, she’d been able to help put out the fire last time, _what would be stopping her now?_

As she drew closer she threw down her hat and jacket to the grass, there was no need for them to be ruined if she could help it, she was faintly aware of voices calling out to her. One voice more specifically, he sounded urgent and almost... scared?

“_Anne_? You can’t go in there it’s dangerous!” he called out to her but it was of no avail, with one last cry of her name Gilbert watched as she disappeared into the burning schoolhouse, her hair flashing to match the roaring flames. Gilbert moved to run after her but a man caught his arm giving him a shake of his head.

“If the girl wants to throw her life away let her,” the man spat out as he hauled a bucket of water from a wagon, “_you_ are under no obligation to be her knight in shining armor, and you have much more value than she does anyway.”

It was those words that threw Gilbert back to the first day he first met Anne, how Billy had called him her savior. He shook off the man’s arm and gave him a disgusted look before running towards the flames. The heat that hit him was unlike any other, it took him back to when he’d met Bash and they’d worked on the ship together. He winced as he pushed open the door and the heat burnt his fingers, but he didn’t stop. He wouldn’t.

“Anne?!” he called out, coughing as he put his arm over his mouth. He could barely see because of all the smoke and he could hardly breathe, _where was Anne?_ His heart was beating faster than he’d even felt it and there was a pool of dread growing in his stomach that he wouldn’t be able to find her when suddenly a figure ran straight into him, throwing him back against the schoolhouse door which had slammed shut after he’d opened it.

The figure, who he presumed to be Anne fell to the floor, dropping a small square-shaped object in the process. She quickly grabbed it back before moving to her feet, the smoke was beginning to mess with her head and as soon as she rose the room began to spin. She didn’t know who she ran into but she grabbed the person’s hand and pulled them out the door after her.

They fell to the grass outside the building, both in coughing furiously. Anne rubbed her eyes and glanced at who she now recognized as Gilbert Blythe, _why on earth had he come after her?_ He could have been hurt, and she hadn’t even needed his help.

“G-gilbert?” she sputtered, sitting back, letting go of his hand which she realized she had still been holding and trying to breathe in the fresh air, which was very hard considering all the smoke that was in her lungs.

She was about to chastise him for coming in after her but as soon as he stopped coughing his arms were around her. He held her more tightly than he had when Mary had been sick, more tightly than anyone had ever hugged her. She never wanted it to stop but quite frankly, she couldn’t breathe, the smoke on his clothes with her already weak lungs was not a good combination.

She pulled away and stared at him, now noticing the tears falling from his eyes, there was no way to tell if it was from the fire or… _something_ else? The question of  _ perhaps _ graced her mind for the second time that night but she pushed it away, it was improper to go after someone who was courting another woman. Not that she believed in being completely proper, quite frankly anyone would argue that she was the worst example of someone proper of all time. But she did believe in kindness, and stealing away someone’s lover was certainly not kind, matters of the heart were most fragile, she should know. Her heart still hurt just thinking about Winifred’s arm hooked around Gilbert’s elbow.

“Anne,” he breathed out, finally ending the silent staring that had arisen between them, “why would you ever think of going in there? You could have been hurt. You could have,” he seemed to choke on his words for a moment, “you could have _died_ Anne.”

“But,” she paused, feeling hot anger rise in her, “I _didn’t_.” _How dare he question her reasoning?_ She was completely capable of anything she wanted to do and most definitely didn’t need someone to come running to save her every time she was in harm’s way.

“Please, don’t fight me on this,” he sounded exhausted and he was still staring at her intently.

“But-” she did not intend to go down without a fight.

“Anne, I can’t lose anyone else I love, I can’t.” His voice was raw and broken, every wall seemed to have fallen leaving the pair exposed and vulnerable.

_“L-love_?” It came out as a mere whisper, but just like that all the feelings Anne had pushed away after she’d seen Gilbert with Winifred at the fair resurfaced, washing over her and making it even harder to breathe if possible.

Gilbert seemed to suddenly regain some composure at her shock because he swallowed and sat up so he wasn’t leaning against her anymore, “Anne I-”

“You can’t.” And the dam had broken, tears began to fall from her cheeks, “you can’t keep doing this to me Gilbert Blythe. You can’t say things like that. You can’t do that to Winifred. You just _can’t_.” She pushed herself to her feet and clutched her book tightly to her side as she turned ran away. Her silhouette was outlined in the glow of the fire and if Gilbert hadn’t been so upset, perhaps he would have considered it beautiful.

He watched her disappear and in a sudden burst of emotion got to his feet and began to run after her, he would not lose her this time.

  
  



	2. and i’ll wait

At first Gilbert thought Anne would run back toward Green Gables, or toward Diana Barry’s home but as he followed the flashes of red hair through the leaves of the forest, he quickly realized that she wasn’t headed that way at all. It seemed like she was running into the wild, away from anything that he knew. _Had she been this way before?_ Or were they running into the unknown, into something that neither of them were prepared for.

He was beginning to run out of energy and was wondering how much longer he would be able to continue when at last they finally they broke free of the canopy of green trees into a field and beyond that, the ocean. Anne slowed to a stop at the edge of a cliff overlooking the vast sea, he slowed too, unsure of how to continue. He paused about ten paces back from her small form as she sank to her knees, crossing her shaking arms over her chest.

He slowly approached her, trying not to startle her even though he assumed she already knew he had followed her.

“Anne?” he tried to sound strong, but he was nervous that he had royally screwed everything up beyond repair, that maybe Anne would never speak to him again.

“You know, I used to come here with Cole before he moved away,” she gazed off into the distance and hoping that she wasn’t going to push him away, slowly took a seat next to her.

“I never really got to know Cole,” he said, in fact, now looking back on it Gilbert realized that he’d barely even said one word to the boy,_ if that_, “but I know you two seem close.”

“We are,” she said simply, avoiding his eyes. It wasn’t like Anne to remain silent, he was used to her giving some passionate speech about pretty much anything, and he couldn’t help but blame himself for the sudden change in her personality. 

“I’m sorry,” he burst out, not being able to hold it in for any longer, “It was… _improper_ of me to say that I love you,” _even though it’s true_ his brain added without his consent, he paused and shook off the thought. Anne clearly wasn’t interested, the way she always mentioned Winifred when they were together, she was pushing him away as hard as she could and he knew he couldn’t force her to love him back. No one could force Anne Shirley Cuthbert to do anything.

“It was. You love Winifred, who is beautiful in every sense of the word, much unlike me, but I have accepted the fact that I will never be able to take someone’s breath away solely based upon my looks. I must do it with my brain-” she froze and shook her head, realizing that she had begun to ramble, “anyway, there is also the fact that you are courting Winifred. In fact, us even being alone together is improper,” she pushed herself to her feet as she spoke and finally looked at him. “I should go.”

“I don’t love Winifred,” he blurted, blinking in surprise. Even he hadn’t seen that coming, but something in his brain had clicked when she’d mentioned him loving Winnie, it didn’t _feel_ right. It _wasn’t_ right.

Anne’s eyebrows drew together in confusion, “But you’re courting her, some part of you must love her to have any interest in courting, because courting leads to marriage and-”

He cut her off, “you should only marry for love.” Mary’s words flowed from his mouth and he suddenly couldn’t remove his eyes from Anne’s.

She was staring right back at him, Gilbert was forced back to the memory of the dance practice and how Anne had looked at him then. He’d thought that _perhaps_… _she had felt something as well?_ But he’d pushed it away and went with Winifred because Winnie didn’t run away from him, Winnie was easy.

“Anne,” he paused, testing the waters, “do you think love should be easy?”

She frowned and peeled her eyes away from his, turning back toward the ocean, “I suppose not, true love should entail all the good and the bad shouldn’t it? Someone you love has to be someone who knows and loves all of you, and sometimes that isn’t easy, not that I really know,” she huffed, “that’s just what I’ve read about. A true romance, one that is everlasting must have some tragical aspects to it, mustn't it?”

He thought about how Anne had been there for him when Mary was sick, how she had hugged him and even though nothing could fix the situation, she had made it better by just being there, by standing by his side and not letting him face the darkness alone.

“I don’t love Winifred.” He spoke again as the realization fully hit him, and it was as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders. All this time he’d been trying to convince himself that he loved her because yes, he really did like her. But Bash was correct about the difference between attraction and love. It was true that he was attracted to Winifred, she was beautiful and funny. She was a great friend and he genuinely enjoyed talking to her... but it just wasn’t love.

“You don’t?” But why…” Anne paused, turning back to him, her eyes flitting from his face to the ground repeatedly, “but you took her to the fair? You brought her parents, that practically means you’re engaged. All the girls were talking about it afterward, everyone was so impressed that you were courting a fancy woman-”

He interrupted her, “I _can’t_ love her Anne, not… not while I’m in love with someone else,” he spoke slowly, terrified that she’d run away again, but despite his worries, she stayed in place in front of him.

“This _person_ you love…” she played with the end of one of her braids which had become messy since their conversation on the steps after the rally, “do they- do you know if they feel the same about you?”

Could she possibly not be aware that he was speaking about her? “I surely hope so,” his voice came out as a whisper and he slowly moved a step forward and took her hands in his own.

“Gilbert…” her voice shook as she spoke.

“It’s _you_ Anne, it’s _always_ been you. From the day I first saw you in the woods,” he laughed a little at the memory of how she’d relentlessly avoided him, “from when you hit me in the face with your slate, which was my fault by the way,” she smiled at that, glancing at him before returning her gaze back to their hands, “I’m in love with you Anne Shirley, and maybe it’s not the right time for us right now,” he let her hands go, and took a step back, “but I’ll wait for you, _however_ long it takes, I’ll wait.” 

He nodded, more to himself than to her and then turned away. The cards were in her hands now, and if she didn’t love him back, maybe that was just destiny. Maybe he would marry Winifred and would live out his dream of being a doctor. Maybe he would meet some other girl along the way and fall for her. Maybe Anne would meet some other guy and live out her dream of being a teacher.

But… there was always the question of _perhaps_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i continue this?? i might make it into an actual story if enough ppl want it ;)


	3. burning touch

Anne wouldn’t see Gilbert again until they went back to school. Well, technically Mrs. Stacy’s home because that’s where school would be held since the school building burned down. In the few days Anne spent at home she was going quite insane, she had absolutely no one to talk to about Gilbert Blythe and on top of that she hadn’t so much as _seen_ Diana since their fight. 

Normally Diana would be the one she went to with this kind of stuff, but now she couldn’t. And her vivid imagination wasn’t helping much either, she kept thinking about that  boy  and what he had said.  Could he love her? No, heavens no, it just couldn’t be true.  How could a boy like Gilbert Blythe ever love someone like her?  The thought was simply ridiculous, Gilbert was in love with Winifred, he had to be. That was the most sensible conclusion. And that was all-

“Anne!” she was forced back into reality as Marilla called her name, “what in heaven’s name is going on with you? I’ve called your name three times! Are you feeling ill?” Marilla placed her hand on Anne’s forehead, most likely feeling if she had any sort of temperature. And yes, Anne did feel unwell, but it wasn’t from any disease of the body. It was an ailment of the heart, and Anne had absolutely no idea how to handle it.

“Marilla,” Anne paused, tapping a rhythm on her palm, “is there any possibility that we could take a trip to  Charlottetown ? It has been much too long since I’ve visited Cole and Aunt Josephine, in fact, let’s go right now!” She grabbed Marilla’s hand and began pulling her toward the door. Cole was the only person she could think of that could possibly help her with the situation at hand, he would be able to offer her a solution as to how to solve this problem, or at least be able to help distract her.

Marilla scoffed, “Anne Shirley Cuthbert what has gotten into you? We aren’t going to  Charlottetown today, it’s much too late. And tomorrow you start school again, perhaps this weekend you may ask Gilbert-”

“No!” Anne exclaimed cutting Marilla off, “Not Gilbert,  please  Marilla, I would feel much better travelling with you, or Matthew, or even Mrs. Lynd if I must! Anyone but  him. ”

“Oh quit your yammering!” Marilla shook her head, “You and Gilbert are classmates, friends even, if you must visit Cole then you should have no trouble asking Gilbert Blythe to accompany you.” Marilla turned away with another scoff and went back to cleaning. Anne felt a sinking feeling in her chest,  what on earth would she do? 

She couldn’t very well  ask  Gilbert, because that meant she would actually have to  talk  to him. And after their last conversation… who knows what would come out. She had pushed away her feelings when he had shown up to the fair with Winifred, but now everything was all jumbled. What would happen if she said she loved him back? 

No, she mustn't even think it, he was most likely just spouting falsities because of the fire, people did the most peculiar,  non-proper  things while under duress. Though…  perhaps ? She let out a scream of frustration and ran upstairs, trying to rid herself of any thought of  Gilbert Blythe.  Which proved to be much more difficult than ever, she opened her book on Scotland and forced herself to read.

***

Anne debated whether or not faking an illness would be worth missing school to avoid Gilbert. She even thought about just running away to the train by herself to go see Cole, but it was of no use, Marilla could tell when she was lying and she had no money to spare for the train ride to  Charlottetown.

She moped as she stomped down the stairs, pulling her hair into her usual braids and hastily tying her apron around her waist.

“Well aren’t you all bright and sunshiny this morning?” Marilla exclaimed, an almost playful look in her eyes.

“There is no room for happiness in all this misery Marilla,” Anne drawled, “the sun is betraying me today by showing its bright rays to the world. It is ever so tragical isn’t it? First I lost my dearest ex-bosom friend Diana and then the schoolhouse burnt down and Gil-” she stopped herself, it most likely wouldn’t be wise to mention what Gilbert had said to _anyone_, especially since it had most definitely been an outburst of passion and emotion that he _hadn’t_ actually meant. Plus, everyone thought he was courting Winifred, she didn’t want to cause yet another scandal.

“What was that about Gilbert? I didn’t catch what you said,” Marilla mused, busying herself with making oatmeal for breakfast.

“Oh nothing, I’m just worried about Queen’s entrance exams, that’s all,” technically it wasn’t a lie, but it hadn’t been the primary subject gracing Anne’s mind, even though it should be. The exams were quickly approaching and Anne had an unwavering goal to be the top in the class, in fact, after everything with Gilbert, she wanted it even more.

“Oh don’t you worry, you’re ever so bright, I’m sure you’ll be just fine,” Marilla said, patting her on the shoulder as she moved about the kitchen, she paused and touched her lip as if thinking, “though… if you’re so worried, you could always ask Gilbert for help, he’s at the top of your class isn’t he?”

“We’re  tied  Marilla,” Anne said exasperatedly.

Marilla made a flustered noise, as if she didn’t know what else to say. And Anne couldn’t really blame her, truly, even she didn’t know what to think of it all. “Now now, come eat your breakfast, and then off you go.”

Anne sighed and sat down, trying not to let her dread overwhelm her.

***

Anne paused outside of Ms. Stacy’s home, debating whether or not she would just turn around and spend her day in the woods. Would Marilla and Matthew find out? She was about to take the risk when Josie Pye came up beside her and paused, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, aren’t you coming inside?” Her tone wasn’t mocking like it used to be, she was just simply asking the question.

“I haven’t decided yet, if I’m being honest,” Anne managed, squeezing the belt which was holding her books tightly in her fist.

“Oh come on Anne, there’s no reason not to. Besides, you love school don’t you? All that,” she paused, making a face, “learning and such,” Josie moved forward and Anne had no choice but to follow, she took a deep breath as she stepped inside, but Gilbert was nowhere to be seen, nor was Diana. In a way, Anne was relieved, but on the other hand she also couldn’t help but wonder if she would ever be able to talk to her ex-bosom friend ever again. Maybe Diana would come to her senses and apologize, Anne was beginning to miss her dearly, it wasn’t easy dealing with all these  boy  issues without her.

The other girls were talking, seated in a circle on the floor of Ms. Stacy’s main room as Anne and Josie walked in, she watched as Josie joined them. Anne glanced at the boys who were watching the girls from the other side of the room before slowly moving to take a seat next to Ruby.

“Well I heard that she hasn’t left her room in _days_,” Jane whispered to the group, feigning an upset face as she dramatically continued, “that she has been crying so much that she’s went and made herself _ill_.”

Anne frowned, confused, “wait, who’s been crying?”

The group went silent and all the girls glanced at each other nervously, clearly they hadn’t noticed Anne join them. Ruby finally whispered, “well… um- Diana.” There was a beat of silence as Anne went still, an uneasy feeling rising in her chest.

“D-diana?” she managed out and Ruby just nodded, it was clear by the looks on their faces that they all knew about Anne and Diana’s fight. Anne felt her face heat up in embarrassment and she practically jumped to her feet. “Excuse me, I need some air,” she announced and moved to the window, taking a seat on the nook in front of it, trying to remain calm. 

She tried to pry it open for about a minute before giving up. Pulling her legs up so she was sitting criss-cross, she settled for just looking out at the trees, she leaned her head against the glass as she felt her eyes begin to burn. She couldn’t even fathom that it was because of her that Diana had been crying, so much so that she’d gotten ill. It made Anne sick to the stomach.

“Is anyone sitting here?” A voice startled her out of her thoughts and she turned, blinking rapidly to find none other than Gilbert Blythe standing in front of her. _Oh _ how she wished he hadn’t come to school today. 

“You, apparently,” Anne muttered sarcastically, moving over slightly so that there was room for him to sit. She sniffled and took a deep breath as he sat and bit her lip as his hand brushed against hers for a second. She forced herself to stare straight forward.

“Delphine wouldn’t cooperate this morning,” he laughed a little, “that’s why I was late,” he paused, “wait, have you been crying?” She could have screamed, though, at least this was better than him asking her if she’d been  chopping onions.

She decided to ignore his question, “Well you didn’t miss much,” she said bitterly, “just that I’ve made Diana cry so much she’s ill.” Anne let out a gasp and clamped her hand over her mouth, she  definitely  hadn’t meant to say any of that, she’d been so focused on  not  saying anything about her red eyes that she’d went and made it worse per usual.

There was a moment of silence and Anne slowly glanced at Gilbert, he was staring at her with an eyebrow raised, “well then, you should probably apologize,” he said finally as he opened his book.

Anne scoffed, _“Me_ apologize? But none of this was  my  fault, _Diana_ caused everything!” Gilbert took a deep breath and looked back at her.

“Even if it isn’t your fault, it can’t hurt to say you’re sorry can it?” he shrugged, his arm brushing hers as he looked at Ms. Stacy, whom Anne just realized had begun the lesson. 

Anne lowered her voice, “Diana was being cruel to Jerry! Making him feel  common.  All I did was defend him and by the way she responded it forced me to come to the conclusion that we  aren’t  friends. Perhaps we’ve never been.”

Gilbert shushed her but only paused to listen to the lesson for a second before answering, “You and Diana have been best friends for years, since before  we  even met, it must have been a real friendship for it to last so long. She stood by you through times when no one else would,” he paused and Anne frowned, glancing at him. He looked back at her and took a deep breath as he slowly moved his hand to rest it on top of her own “she was there when even  I  wasn’t.”

Anne felt her heart began to pound painfully in her chest as she gazed into Gilbert’s eyes, she was just now noticing how close they were, how warm his hand was on top of her own, how his eyes had small flecks of gold in them that danced in the morning light. If she moved a few inches forward-

“Gilbert! Anne! Do you have something you’d like to share with the rest of the class?” Ms. Stacy’s voice jolted them out of their daze and Anne jerked back, her elbow hitting the wall and at the same time Gilbert jumped up from where he was sitting, moving his hand away from hers so quickly that it caused him to drop the book he’d been holding.

Anne couldn’t seem to find her voice and there were a few moments of silence before Gilbert managed, “no ma’am, sorry for the interruption.”

Ms. Stacy just nodded with an expression Anne couldn’t recognize and began teaching again. Anne couldn’t focus, her brain seemed to be buzzing as she sat back down on the ledge, her hand _burned_ where Gilbert had touched it. He sat down next to her after a few seconds, this time being careful to avoid touching her. 

They, however, didn’t miss the way Tillie and Jane suddenly began whispering to each other, giggling as they eyed the pair, nor how Ruby seemed to be eyeing Anne suspiciously.

Anne moved to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! let me know what you think in the comments down below!! its all your comments that have made me want to continue this story ♡

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first awae fic!! i hope you enjoyed!! lmk what you thought!!


End file.
